


I can give you what you need

by peachys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/pseuds/peachys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa loves watching Kageyama fall apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can give you what you need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for [Commissions!](https://misoyoongi.tumblr.com/post/167099744636/writing-commissions)

Oikawa loves, among other things, watching Kageyama fall apart in his arms. 

There was something almost sinful about the way Kageyama fell to his knees so artfully, the way he exposed the pale flesh of his neck as if saying  _I am here. Use me._  The way he gasped when his hair was pulled or his skin was scratched. Oikawa knew what he looked like when he crumbled, when that crown was viciously ripped from his head and he became nothing and everything. Oikawa was always there to wreck him and then build a kingdom between his thighs with the rubble. 

It had started out simple. Easy. Kageyama could handle easy. He could handle Oikawa's hand on his thigh and he could handle his warm breath on his neck but there was a point where he drew the line and that was when the hand on his thigh went up a little higher and warm lips connected with his neck in a way that was almost filthy.  _This_ Kageyama couldn't handle. 

Oikawa doesn't waste any time in threading his fingers through Kageyama's hair and pulling  _hard._ Kageyama gasps and almost asks for more. His lips part and he's sucking in breath almost desperately but not enough to form words. This is what he wanted, what he  _needed._ It was why he came seeking out Oikawa every single time. He was desperate for contact, for more of something that only Oikawa could give him. 

When their lips finally meet it is nothing short of a storm. It's filthy like the kisses that had previously been placed on his neck. Wet and open mouthed and there's probably more tongue than anything else. It's violent and Kageyama craves more. He can feel the tension in their lips, the fierce force that is Oikawa and that taste on his tongue is _nothing_ if not Oikawa.

His hands start to wander. First to Oikawa's hips and then up to tangle in his hair and scratch down his back. There is the sharp intake of breath and suddenly Kageyama finds himself on the floor, his knees stinging from the rough contact with the carpet. He knows what comes next. He had been waiting eagerly for Oikawa to give it to him. 

Oikawa is eager. He had been waiting for this almost as much as Kageyama had. There is something building up inside of him, he can feel it thick and hot and he wants to let it go. He wants to unleash all his anger and frustrations on Kageyama's soft, flawless skin and it's like he's  _asking_ him to do it with the way he looks so completely fucked out and messy, his lips swollen and red and  _waiting for Oikawa to take him, have his way with him, use him._

Oikawa grunts softly and moves forward, his cock hard in his shorts and he can't help thinking about what's to come. He grabs Kageyama's face roughly and pulls him forward until he's pressed very ungracefully against Oikawas crotch. "Good," he says and Kageyama's breaths come out just a little bit rougher than before. "You're so good for me, Tobio-chan." Kageyama groans under his breath and Oikawa smiles softly. "Take them off," He says with no further explanation but Kageyama knows exactly what to do as he hooks his fingers on the waistband of Oikawa's shorts and pulls them down slowly. His eyes meet Oikawa's, seeking out more praise and assurances. He needed more of those  _you're so good for me, Tobio-chan'_ s that made his heart race and his cock leak.   


"Now," Oikawa says, trailing on slender finger down Kageyama's flushed cheek. "I want to fuck your face." He says it so casually but Kageyama almost moans anyway. 

Oikawa is rough. He is a hurricane. He is a volcano. He is the ocean during a storm. He fucks Kageyama's face with all the brutality and finesse of a wolf during a hunt. He throws his head back and moans loud and obscene as if he wants the whole world to hear. He doesn't give Kageyama a chance to think, to comprehend the situation but Kageyama doesn't  _want to._ All he wants to focus on is Oikawa's hard, hot, wet cock pounding into his mouth with a promise for more. 

Kageyama reaches out and puts his hands on Oikawa's thighs, trying to steady himself or maybe ease the rough movements but Oikawa says "put your hands behind your back" and he does just that. He's completely at Oikawa's mercy now and finds that he really likes it like that. 

Oikawa watches him. He loves watching Kageyama like this because otherwise it defeats the purpose of their meetings. His usually bright eyes are lidded and clouded over with lust, his mouth opened wide and there's spit running down his chin. He's sure Kageyama can't possibly be breathing well with how hard Oikawa was ramming into his throat but there were no complaints, only deep, guttural moans that made his toes curl. 

"Good," Oikawa says breathlessly. "You're so good." And Kageyama's eyes close.

Oikawa is close, he can feel it building up inside of him like a flood but before he can come he pulls away suddenly, leaving Kageyama gasping. His mouth is still parted wide as he falls forward because Oikawa had been the only thing keeping him steady on his knees. He's breathing hard, eyes shut tight and chin wet with spit but his hands are still behind his back just like Oikawa had instructed and he can feel more praises for Kageyama piling up on his tongue. 

He sits on the couch with a heavy  _thud._ The feeling of the couch against his sensitive bare skin is new and strange but not entirely unpleasant. He takes a few moments to even out his breaths and take in Kageyama even though he's hard and leaking and all he wants to do is come but he'll be damned if he doesn't make this last.   


Eventually Kageyama's eyes flutter open slowly and they meet with Oikawa's gaze. 

"Come here," Oikawa says, motioning with his hand. His voice is light and playful and completely unlike the mood set in the room. 

Kageyama stands on shaky legs. There's a mark on the right side of his face from the carpet and his usually neat hair is a complete mess. He comes to stand between Oikawa's legs, the fabric of his shorts brushing Oikawas's thighs just slightly. 

He places his hands on Kageyama's hips and squeezes before sliding under his shirt and over heated skin. Kageyama whimpers softly when fingers brush over his nipples and then they repeat the motion more aggressively. 

"Take your shirt off," Oikawa says and then, "Do you remember the first time we fucked, Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama nods slowly as he discards his shirt. Oikawa leans forward and places his lips on the smooth skin. He kisses and bites and sucks hard, making sure to leave his mark. 

"It was amazing, really, but so was every other one after that." He runs his tongue over his navel. Oikawa watches in admiration as the muscles of Kageyama's stomach clench at the contact. Kageyama feels like he's going to collapse at any minute so his hands reach out and grab hold of Oikawa's shoulders, trying to steady himself before he does something embarrassing like fall over or beg. "Take the rest of your clothes off. I want to see you."

At this point Kageyama wanted nothing more than for Oikawa to shut up and take him. His shorts and underwear join his shirt on a pile on the floor and he stands there, letting Oikawa run his eyes over his body. He didn't feel exposed despite how naked he was but he was aching and thought about touching himself but he knew Oikawa would never allow it. 

Oikawa grabs his hips and pulls him until Kageyama is straddling him, both of them moaning at the sudden skin to skin contact. Oikawa tried not to buck his hips while Kageyama shamelessly rubbed himself on him, his face buried in that spot where Oikawa's neck met his shoulder. 

"And I-" Oikawa begins to say but he pauses for a moment to let out a loud moan. "I told you you were mine. All mine." He reaches out and grabs Kageyama's ass, his strong fingers kneading the flesh there and pulling him closer, Kageyama letting out a multitude of shameless whimpers and moans and holding on tighter. 

"Oikawa, please," Kageyama whimpers, begs, and it sounds so pretty coming from him that Oikawa feels a wave of heat wash over him. 

"You remember right? That first time?" He pushes Kageyama off of him and he lands on the sofa. Oikawa places his lips over one of his nipples and sucks mercilessly. "It was after our first official match against each other." He could still remember it well. He had been amazed with Kageyama's skill and power, which had grown considerably since they had last seen each other. But still, he had been no match for Oikawa or his team. It had made him feel powerful, defeating Kageyama like that and seeing his face fall as Aoba Jousai scored that final point made his blood pump faster. "You were good, but you were no match for me." Kageyama's breathing hitches and Oikawa isn't sure if it's because of his words or because he's started biting the inside of his thigh. "But when we fucked you were so pretty and so angry." Kageyama groans and covers his eyes with his arm. Oikawa laughs softly, warm breaths puffing out over the sensitive skin of Kageyama's cock. "And you were all mine. You still are."

"Please, please, please," Kageyama pleads, his back arching slightly off the couch. "Please, Oikawa. _Tooru_."   


"Mmm," Oikawa hims softly under his breath. From his point of view, Kageyama looks like a work of art, his features delicate and his body seemed to have been masterfully sculpted by skilled fingers. He was a beautiful sight, falling apart so easily and so willingly. "I like it when you beg like that. So nice."

Oikawa sits up and reaches for the lube on the coffee table. Once he finds it he coats his fingers generously. He knows just what to do and how to do it, years of experience with Kageyama's pleasure marking his movements. He flicks his tongue over Kageyama's entrance, once, twice and then asks, "are you ready?" Kageyama draws in a shaky breath and nods slowly, his arm still thrown over his eyes. 

"Okay, but you have to watch."

Kageyama is sure he'll die if he has to watch Oikawa pleasure him the way he does. He didn't think he could do it but he knows that Oikawa can be stubborn, and he can make things... torturous. Slowly he removes his arm and opens his eyes. He meets Oikawa's dark brown gaze and that's when he touches him, slowly teasing him with his greased up fingers. Kageyama groans and wants nothing more than to throw his head back and close his eyes and just  _feel._  


"You have to watch or I'll stop, Tobio-chan." His voice is light and playful but his lips curl into a menacing grin. 

Oikawa places light kisses on Kageyama's inner thigh as he works his fingers inside. He still hadn't touched Kageyama's cock and he wasn't going to. 

"You taste really good, by the way," Oikawa says, grinning widely just as he hits that sweet spot inside of Kageyama that has him arching off the couch and practically screaming. He hits it again and again mercilessly, his smile only growing wider as tears begin streaming down Kageyama's face. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Oikawa was sure he was going to start begging again but it seemed like he was beyond words. "You look so good right now."

Kageyama lets out a long, drawn out moan and Oikawa isn't sure he can hold on for much longer. 

He sits back and slowly pulls his fingers out of Kageyama who lets out a low whimper, half pain half pleasure. Oikawa reaches blindly for the lube and once he finds it he coats his cock generously, Kageyama watching him and him watching Kageyama. 

"Are you ready?" Oikawa asks, lining himself up, excitement making his moves clumsy. 

Kageyama's eyes travel up Oikawa's body and meet with his eyes. He closes his eyes for three seconds and then nods once he opens them again. 

Oikawa bits his lip as he pushes inside, heat enveloping him and making him dizzy. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. Kageyama's eyes are wide and his hands are trembling but he's watching the whole thing. "You feel so good. Like usual."

"Shut up," Kageyama says, voice deep though not like his usual self. 

Oikawa viciously pulls his hips back and slams into Kageyama, who lets out a loud cry and his hands go to Oikawa's shoulders. Definitely not for support since he's laying down but more to feel Oikawa's skin on his. 

A vicious rhythm is set and Kageyama meets Oikawa half of the way there, grinding his hips down to meet the forceful thrusts. Oikawa falls forward and lands on Kageyama's shoulder, hard panting met with moans. His hot breath fans over Kageyama's skin. 

"Oikawa,  _please,_ " Kageyama says, his blunt nails scratching down Oikawa's back. "Please touch me." 

Oikawa plants filthy kisses over whatever skin he can reach, his breaths coming out in hard gasps and his eyes searching Kageyama's face. "No" He says, pressing down on Kageyama's hips hard enough that he's sure he'll leave bruises. Perfect bruises in the shape of his fingers. "No. Just like that. You can do it just like that."

Kageyama bites his lip hard and pulls Oikawa closer against him by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His fingers tangle in Oikawa's hair and they pull hard. He's so wonderfully close but he just needs that one final touch. 

"Tobio," Oikawa says, biting Kageyama's ear lightly. "I needed you so bad."

Kageyama lets out a choked sob into Oikawa's shoulder, his legs spreading as wide as the couch would allow. 

Oikawa's hips start to lose rhythm and Kageyama knows he's close. They both are. Their bodies move in sync even though they've lost their rhythm and Kageyama let's out small 'yes's after every thrust. 

"I'm so close," Oikawa says, biting down hard on Kageyama's shoulder. "Tobio, I'm going to come."

Kageyama buries his face in Oikawa's shoulder and let's out a muffled cry as he finally releases, his back arching and his arms pulling Oikawa impossibly closer. Oikawa comes four thrusts later, his fingers intertwining with Kageyama's as they ride out their orgasms. 

Oikawa pulls back and looks at Kageyama with wonder. He places soft, tender kisses on his cheek and chuckles softly when he lets out a soft whine. "You're adorable," he says, trying to pull away but Kageyama pulls him closer. 

"Lets just stay like this," Kageyama says, kissing Oikawa's neck. "It's comfortable."

"Whatever you want, Tobio." Oikawa traces his hands down Kageyama's side and watches as goosebumps rise up on his skin. They were both sweating and the room smelled like sex but neither dared to move. Oikawa places a soft kiss on Kageyama's forehead, his eyes already closing against his will.

Oikawa loved watching Kageyama fall apart in his arms but his favorite part had to be building him back up again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner who loves oikage. You can find me on tumblr at defssouls


End file.
